


weight for it

by nutaella



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ong Seongwoo, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gym, Kang Daniel is whipped, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, happy birthday danny boy, hinted minhwan if u squint, the whole gang in the apartment 2 + minhyun, this is actually nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutaella/pseuds/nutaella
Summary: “The gym doesn’t have a camera for a reason.”





	weight for it

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this fic actually doesnt contain smut when i was brainstorming, but it just happened lollll this is my second time writing smut! so forgive me for my limited knowledge in the nsfw community. anyway,,,, enjoy! 
> 
> niel doing sit-ups + seongwu being an adorable baby a.k.a i love cliche fics
> 
> and of course! happy birthday to our happy pill <333

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you seen Niel, Jihoon-ah?”

 

 

The said boy looked up at Seongwu while munching on the chips he grabbed from their cupboard. Woojin was beside him, playing with his phone and occasionally screaming that makes Daehwi groan in annoyance and kick the elder.

 

 

Jihoon shook his head and scrunched his nose, “I haven’t. Have you checked your room though?” He asked. Seongwu nodded his head and sighed. “He didn’t reply to my messages either.” He mumbled.

 

 

“Have you checked the other apartment, then? Niel hyung likes to bother people so he’s probably bothering either Jisung hyung or Jaehwan hyung as of the moment.” Jihoon said, looking away from Seongwu and continued watching whatever drama he was watching.

 

 

Seongwu sighed and nodded his head even though the younger male was not even looking at his direction. Jihoon laughed at the funny thing the lead actor had said.

 

 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung, who emerged from his (and Daehwi’s) room called, clad in an oversized black sweater and pajama pants that Seongwu was sure that he saw Daehwi wearing it the week before. “I think I heard him and Minhyun hyung talking about doing late night workouts or something.” He said.

 

 

The eldest blinked and then he was sighing real loud making Jihoon and Daehwi, who were listening, laugh at him. Woojin just continued to yell unnecessary noises as he play his game. “That guy seriously…” Seongwu muttered, making his way towards his room and grabbing whatever jacket is available (which was Daniel’s, _unsurprisingly_ ). He walked to the door and before he could open it, he called, “Go to sleep kids, it’s almost midnight! Jinyoung-ah, thanks for the info!” And then he’s out of their dorm, clad in Daniel’s _large_ jacket, black sweatpants and _Adidas_  sliders. It’s cold, but Seongwu just wanted to go to his boyfriend already.

 

 

 

 

 

Once he arrived at their dorm building’s ground floor, he greeted the security guard by the entrance door and made his way towards the gym.

 

 

It was quiet, the only sound Seongwu could hear are the faint voices that he was sure that belonged to Daniel and Minhyun. And he was right, when he reached the area where his two members are, Minhyun was already packing and telling Daniel that he’s going to head up first and catch up some sleep. Daniel was nodding at him and telling him good night and that he will stay for another fifteen minutes and finish his routine.

 

 

Funny enough that both males yelped in a not so attractive way when Seongwu suddenly appeared by the doorway while humming a song. Minhyun almost smacked his friend’s head with his water bottle. Daniel laughed once he recovered from his shock and stood from where he was lying on the weights bench.

 

 

“I’m gonna go now, Niel-ah. Good night.” Minhyun called, and then he’s looking at Seongwu with unimpressed eyes. _“No funny business.”_ He sternly said, “Good night Seongwu-ya.” And then he’s gone.

 

 

Seongwu sniggered and shook his head, not noticing that the other male inside the room was already standing in front of him. “What are you doing here hyung?” He asked, grabbing the towel by the rack and wiped his hair with it.

 

 

The elder watched Daniel wipe his sweat off, from his hair to his neck, to his shoulders, and __oh lord why is he lifting his tank top oh my go—__

 

 

“Hyung? You’re spacing out.” Daniel chuckled, amused by his boyfriend’s adorable antic.

 

 

Seongwu snapped out of his daze and blinked twice before clearing his throat. “Ah, yeah.” He eloquently said. Daniel laughed a little louder this time. “I just--I just wanna see you? I guess… You weren’t up the dorm and I was about to sleep but I couldn’t because you’re not there and you didn’t respond to my messages and… yeah.” Seongwu is one hundred and one percent sure that he’s blushing right now.

 

 

Daniel bit his lower lip, trying his best to stop himself from the wide grin that was about to escape. He tried his best though, but he failed, while letting out a breath and a flustered laugh. “Wow,” He managed to say, running his fingers through his _wet, red hair._ Seongwu thinks it’s _fucking_ attractive that he wants to kneel down and give Daniel the suck of his life.

 

 

Which he did not, of course. Seongwu is not _that_ shameless.

 

 

“Fuck, I want to hug you right now and kiss you because you are being adorable right now but I’m sweaty and you’ve already showered and—fuck, you’re so cute, Seongwu-ya.” Daniel rambled, his grin wide that it could _possibly_ rip his face. Seongwu’s cheeks felt warm at the sudden outburst of Daniel’s feelings.

 

 

Even though they’ve been dating for like, a whole year, Seongwu is still not used to how Daniel show how much he likes (read: loves) him.

 

 

Seongwu managed to chuckle, albeit a little nervous, and look at his boyfriend’s eyes. “Well, if you go up with me and take a shower, we can do much more than hugging and kissing.” He grinned, cheeks still warm.

 

 

Daniel’s eyes widened and then he’s smirking, his eyes narrowing a little and Seongwu wants to punch him square on the face because _why must Kang Daniel be this_ _fucking_ _attractive?!_

 

 

“Oh, that is really _really tempting._ ”

 

 

Seongwu, gaining his confidence and cheekiness back, smirked back and leaned a little bit closer towards the taller male and placed his mouth right before Daniel’s ear. “We don’t have any schedules for tomorrow.” He lowly whispers, sending shivers down Daniel’s body.

 

 

The younger male stepped back, his hands on his hips while he stare at Seongwu with a dark gaze. Although despite the anticipation he was feeling, Daniel shook his head with a sigh and a deep breath.

 

 

“Give me five minutes. I’ll just finish doing my workout and then I’m all yours.” He said.

 

 

Seongwu pouted, he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend _dang it._  But he nodded and walked towards the bench where Daniel’s bag is. And before he could sit down, Daniel was calling him.

 

 

“Hyung wait, help me with it.” He said. Seongwu raised an eyebrow and padded towards the other male. “What?”

 

 

“I’m gonna do sit ups, you can help me by grabbing on my legs.” Daniel said, a wide smile on his face.

 

 

Seongwu knows it’s a bad idea because watching Daniel work out was already a dangerous thing to do (it was proven and tested, Seongwu still remembers how cramped it was inside the supplies closet). Being _this_ close to Daniel while he's sweaty is _more than_ dangerous.

 

 

“O-okay.”

 

 

Daniel beamed and immediately lied down on the mat and waited for Seongwu to hold on his legs, tight. “Promise I’ll be quick! I’ll only do fifty than my usual one hundred.” He grinned.

 

 

Seongwu did not know that information but now that he does, it __severely__ turned him on.

 

 

_Oh god please don’t let me have a boner while Niel is busy with his sit ups._

 

 

He did not, thankfully.

 

 

Not _yet_ , is more accurate. Because by the time Daniel started curling his body towards Seongwu, the elder was already swallowing hard. He doesn’t know if Daniel is doing it on purpose or the younger male is really clueless and just painfully attractive.

 

 

“I could kiss you,” Daniel suddenly informed as he was on his twelfth. “What?”

 

 

“Can I kiss you?” The younger asked. Seongwu blinked twice and slowly nodded his head that made Daniel beam in happiness and before Seongwu could register what was happening, Daniel was already pressing his lips on his.

 

 

 _Oh. He’ll kiss me while he goes up._  Seongwu dumbly thinks.

 

 

“Fuck, now that’s what you call _motivation._ ” Daniel said, as he continues to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

 

Seongwu clearly enjoys it too, that he pouts his lips every time Daniel goes up. The younger finds it endearing and adorable. Then again, when was Seongwu not endearing and adorable?

 

 

Once the fifty sets were done, Daniel remained seated facing Seongwu while the older male was still holding unto his boyfriend’s legs. Daniel smiled, leaning forward to press a longer kiss on Seongwu’s lips. “Thanks, baby.” He grinned.

 

 

“You’re welcome.” Seongwu replied and kissed back, firmer this time.

 

 

Daniel chuckled in between their kiss and pressed back, and then they are now play fighting for a harder kiss.

 

 

Somehow, Seongwu ended up lying on the floor (mat) while Daniel balanced himself on top of the elder _still_ lip locked. This time, they are now full on making out, with tilting heads and tongues.

 

 

Someone was moaning in between their lips, both do not know who but they didn’t care. All they care about is the sweet taste of each other’s lips and how Seongwu cards his fingers through Daniel’s sweaty hair, and how Daniel’s hands found themselves rubbing at Seongwu’s sides.

 

 

“Fuck,” Daniel breathed out, his eyes opening at the same time as Seongwu’s. The younger male leaned back a little and if Daniel did not have a hard on earlier while they fight with their tongues, he _definitely_ does have now.

 

 

The sight below him gave him an immediate boner. With Seongwu’s glassy, hooded eyes, flushed cheeks and ears, tousled hair, swollen lips parted and soft, quick breaths coming out from his mouth. This look _always_  give Daniel’s dick a hard time. _Literally._  

 

 

“Fuck, Seongwu.” Daniel groaned, burying his face on the crook of Seongwu’s neck and then pressing his hips down to grind on the elder.

 

 

The movement made Seongwu moan, hips immediately bucking up at the sudden friction. Daniel groaned beside his ears, and his hands clutched on the younger male’s arms.

 

 

“Shit, Niel.” Seongwu moaned once he felt Daniel’s tongue on his neck.

 

 

Daniel continued grinding down on Seongwu’s crotch, his teeth and tongue playing on the elder’s exposed skin by his neck. Seongwu could not help the breathy moans and whines escaping his lips anymore. He’s too turned on to think about something else.

 

 

“Niel, Niel. Someone might come in.” Seongwu hurriedly said, panting. Daniel stopped sucking on his boyfriend’s neck and stood up, making Seongwu whine in desperation at the sudden loss of weight and warmth.

 

 

Daniel pushed the door close and clicked the lock. “The gym doesn’t have a camera for a reason.” He said, giving the male on the floor a lopsided smile before pulling his top up, revealing his naked torso that Seongwu loves to look at _and_ touch. Daniel chuckled when he noticed Seongwu licking his lips.

 

 

“Take your jacket off.” Daniel said, gaining Seongwu’s attention back to him. The elder easily obliged, pulling his (technically _Daniel’s_  but who cares) jacket off from his body and tossing it wherever. “Pants off.”

 

 

It’s funny, how easy Seongwu obey Daniel’s orders whenever they have sex _(“Make love!!” Daniel’s voice echoed in his head)._ Because under other circumstances, Seongwu would always nag and make Daniel remember how he’s _older_  that he _should be treated with respect._

 

 

“Fuck,” Daniel groaned, reaching out to grab Seongwu’s now bare thighs and squeezed. He really loves Seongwu’s thighs, they’re not that thin and not that thick either. _Just right,_  the perverted side of his mind offers. Daniel loves to play with Seongwu’s thighs, whenever they’re having sex or just simply lying down or cuddling.

 

 

Seongwu watched in anticipation, heart soaring at how turned on Daniel looks while he play with his plush thighs. His boxer shorts had already ridden up due to Daniel’s hands, and now that Seongwu realizes this, his legs suddenly felt a little cold. But he didn’t care about the cold anymore. Now, he cares more on getting dicked down inside the gym for the fourth time (not that he’s counting).

 

 

“I want to fuck you already, Seongwu.” Daniel suddenly blurted out that made Seongwu’s dick twitch inside his shorts.

 

 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Seongwu challenges, his hot breath fanning over Daniel’s cheek. The younger male chuckled breathily, and then Seongwu felt Daniel’s hand on his crotch, pressing his palm over his clothed cock.

 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Seongwu.”

 

 

Seongwu chuckled, and then his tiny laughter turned to a moan when Daniel rubbed his palm over his hardening cock. “Fuck, _Niel.”_  He whined, bucking his hips.

 

 

Daniel clicked his tongue and stopped, bringing both his hands to grip on Seongwu’s hips and pressed them down on the floor. “Stay still.” He ordered, voice deep and hoarse. Seongwu shivered, only nodding his head and biting his lip.

 

 

The younger hummed in satisfaction before leaning back and sitting up. Seongwu stared at him with flushed cheeks. Daniel grinned, albeit a little wicked as he shifted and gripped the waistband of his shorts.

 

 

Seongwu licked his lips in anticipation, his hard dick twitching inside his boxers. “Niel,” He calls, “Niellie can I suck you off?” He asked.

 

 

Daniel chuckled darkly, his hands already pulling his shorts down, revealing a huge tent on his black briefs. “You didn’t have to ask, baby.” He said, properly sitting down and patting his thighs. Seongwu didn’t waste any second before he was already clambering up to face Daniel’s hard dick.

 

 

“Fuck, it’s been __so__ long.” Seongwu mumbled, reaching up to grab his lover’s clothed dick on his palm. He felt the other man’s thighs tensed. Seongwu looked up and met Daniel’s dark gaze, eyes watching him intensely that gave shivers down Seongwu’s spine.

 

 

“Go on baby.” Daniel gently encouraged, nudging Seongwu with his palm on his cheek. “Be a good boy and suck my dick.”

 

 

Seongwu hummed, nosing the clothed dick and pressing soft kisses on it before pulling the waistband of Daniel’s briefs. The younger male’s thick, long cock sprung up that nearly hit Seongwu’s face. The elder’s mouth watered at the sight, he truly loves Daniel’s cock.

 

 

Seongwu grabbed the base of his lover’s dick and gave it a few pumps before diving in and pressing his lips at the head. He heard Daniel sucking ina breath, and felt a hand on his head. Seongwu flattened his tongue on the tip, nibbling on it until it become swollen and throbbing. The hand on his head gripped his hair, pushing his face down a little more. So the elder opened his lips a little wider, and without giving any warning, he dove down and swallowed Daniel’s seven inch dick. The latter gasped, and then he’s moaning, his head tilted a little.

 

 

“Fuck,” He cursed, gripping Seongwu’s hair a little tighter that had the elder moaning on his dick. “Fuck Seongwu.”

 

 

Seongwu continued to suck, bobbing his head up and down and flattening his tongue on the side of Daniel’s dick. His hand gripped the base that Seongwu couldn’t swallow.

 

 

“Fuck fuck, baby stop.” Daniel said, pushing Seongwu carefully.

 

 

The elder’s face is flushed, there’s spit all over his mouth, his swollen lips are parted and is panting a little. His eyes are glassy and Daniel could see some tears glistening on the side of his eyes. Daniel thinks he could come just by seeing how _wrecked_ Seongwu already looked.

 

 

“Did I do good?” Seongwu asked, crawling towards Daniel and wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. Daniel snorted, hands reaching down to grab at Seongwu’s ass and squeezed them lightly. “You did _more_  than good, baby.” He muttered and captured the other’s lips on his again.

 

 

They made out for a few seconds, all tongue and saliva. It’s hot, and a major turn on, Daniel thinks. Then again, Seongwu alone is a turn on.

 

 

“Please fuck me already, Daniel.” Seongwu managed to say after their tongue dancing.

 

 

Daniel hummed, pushing Seongwu off him a little and stretching to grab at his gym bag. Seongwu snorted, shaking his head once Daniel had pulled out a condom and pack of lube from his bag. “Why do you have that in your gym bag?”

 

 

The younger male grinned, “For emergencies like this.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

 

Seongwu rolled his eyes in amusement, before pressing a firm kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Use it now, then.”

 

 

Daniel chuckled, motioning Seongwu to take his boxers off. He opened the pack of lube and drizzled it on his fingers. Seongwu waited patiently and let out a quiet gasp when he felt the younger’s finger on his entrance.

 

 

Once Daniel’s finger was inside, he slid another. This had Seongwu moaning in his shoulder, shaking a little at the movements Daniel’s fingers inside his ass are making. The younger male chuckled, pressing a kiss on the side of Seongwu’s head and added another finger and slid it in and out faster and harder. Seongwu gasped, moaned a little louder as he clutch Daniel’s back. “Fuck, feels good.” He muttered.

 

 

“Yeah? My baby feels great?”

 

 

Seongwu hummed and nodded his head, “Y-yeah, Niellie’s fingers, long. Thick. Love it.”

 

 

Daniel could only chuckle at the loss of words.

 

 

“You think you’re ready for my cock, baby?”

 

 

“Yes please.”

 

 

Considering how __filthy__  they look, fucking inside a public gym, with mirrors around them that a Seongwu could see how desperate he looks for his lover’s cock, Daniel still treats him so _soft and gentle_  like he always do whenever they have sex. Daniel doesn’t even call it _having sex,_ he calls it _making love._  Yeah because he’s cheesy like that.

 

 

Daniel grabbed his dick, now with a condom, and lined it up on Seongwu’s entrance, his other hand grabbing the packet of lube and drizzled the remaining on his erect cock. “Ready?” He asked, Seongwu nodded his head. Daniel smiled and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Okay.”

 

 

The younger’s cock slowly entered Seongwu, even though they have done this for who knows how many times now, Seongwu could still feel himself being split into half. Daniel’s dick is really __that__ big.

 

 

“Fuck, hyung. So tight.” Daniel grunted, moaning at the sudden tight heat that Seongwu’s hole is emitting. Seongwu whimpered, eyes shutting close.

 

 

Seongwu decided to move his hips a bit and then he’s lifting himself up and then slamming down that made him moan loudly, head tilting back in pleasure. Daniel groaned, leaning forward to bite on Seongwu’s exposed neck, that he was sure that it would leave a mark that their coordi noonas will nag them (especially Daniel) for hours. Seongwu continues bouncing on his lover’s dick, his own erect cock brushing on Daniel’s hard abdomen, the precum painting his lover’s perfect torso.

 

 

“Fuck, _Seongwu.”_ Daniel groaned, his hands gripping the elder’s waist, fingers digging on his skin. Seongwu is sure that those fingers would leave a mark tomorrow and the thought made his dick twitch. Seongwu continued to lift his hips in a rhythm, with Daniel helping him by lifting his hips with his large hands.

 

 

Their lips found their way to each other again, their hands scorching hot on their skin. Seongwu feels like he could pass out with the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling, the way Daniel’s touch feels gentle yet hot on his skin, the way his lover’s cock is buried deep inside him, they way Daniel’s mouth feels good on him.

 

 

 _“Fuck I’m gonna cum,”_ Seongwu breathed out, his nails scratching the other’s back that the elder would feel _a little_ guilty if they weren’t in this situation. Daniel groaned, gripped his lover’s hip tightly and slammed his dick _hard and deep_  that has Seongwu screaming his name. “Think you can come untouched, baby?” Daniel murmured, lips tracing Seongwu’s sweaty neck and sucking love bites on the exposed skin.

 

 

 

“Y-yeah, I can.” Seongwu gasps, hands grasping Daniel’s shoulders and then he’s burying his face on the side of his lover’s neck.

 

 

Daniel leaned forward and gently laid down on the mat, large hands grabbing Seongwu’s thighs and hooking his legs on Daniel’s shoulders. The new angle made Seongwu moan loudly, his head tilting back at the immense pleasure that he had felt. Daniel licked his lips, gritted his teeth at the sight of his lover underneath him, _writhing in pleasure._ Caused by _him._  

 

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this hyung.” He hissed, hips slamming back on Seongwu’s, the loud sound of skin slapping echoed inside the room that made everything even lewder than it was before. Merely the thought of having sex inside the gym, _in public,_ even though the both of them knew that it was ass o’clock in the midnight (or morning), that no one would probably see them doing nasty things, the fact that it was still _public,_ makes Seongwu’s skin shiver in anticipation.

 

 

“Niel, Niel. I’m gonna cum–please please let me cum.” Seongwu pleaded, tears streaming down on his face. Daniel leaned forward and pressed his lips on Seongwu’s, “Yeah, baby. You’ve been great, come for me.” He whispered.

 

 

The soft voice of Daniel, the breath that fanned over his face and the pleasure Seongwu was feeling below were enough to make his cock burst. With his head tilted, back arched, mouth opened, Seongwu came all over his and Daniel’s chests. The latter groaned in pleasure at the sight underneath him, that he had to grab Seongwu’s torso and hugged his body while thrusting deep and hard.

 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Shit–hyung, _fuck.”_  Daniel cussed before opening his lips and biting Seongwu’s shoulder as his dick shoot his load inside the condom. Seongwu felt the warmth from Daniel’s dick inside his hole that made him shiver.

 

 

 

Daniel collapsed on top of Seongwu who yelped at the sudden weight of his _huge_ boyfriend. “Fuck, I’m so tired.” The younger male mumbled, and then he’s shifting and slowly, pulled out his softening dick from his lover’s hole. Seongwu groaned at the emptiness, and felt a hand on his thigh that gently pulled it down to lay on the floor. Daniel tied the used condom and threw it on the nearest trash bin (god bless whoever will clean it tomorrow). “Hyung, come on let’s go up.” He mumbled, grabbing Seongwu’s arms and guiding him to sit up.

 

 

“I’ll take care of you once we’re in our room–we should take a shower too.” He said. Seongwu mumbled something incoherent that Daniel couldn’t understand. It seems like the elder is already sleepy that Daniel had to grab Seongwu’s clothes on the floor and helped him wear them.

 

 

 

“Oh god there is dried cum on my chest, Daniel.” Seongwu whined. Daniel chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “Sorry. I’ll clean you up later.” He said with a sheepish grin.

 

 

Once they were both ready to go, Daniel helped Seongwu in standing up because apparently, Daniel went a _little_ too hard that caused Seongwu’s back and hips to ache like a bitch. “Careful.” Daniel murmured and snakes one arm on Seongwu’s waist and guided him out of the door.

 

 

“I’m not going to fall for your nasty ideas again.” Seongwu hissed, making Daniel laugh. He turned his head and kissed Seongwu’s temple, “You always say that yet we still have sex everywhere we feel like.” He grins. Seongwu scoffed, “There would come a time where someone will barge in while we are doing–“

 

 

“Yeah well _someone_ did, remember?” Daniel chided.

 

 

Seongwu paused, and then a frown. “Oh yeah, Jaehwan.” He mumbled. “He didn’t talk to us for straight three days after that–it was so funny really, and then I saw him getting on it with Nyeon.”

 

 

Daniel chuckled, feeling giddy at his lover’s cuteness. “Ugh, you’re so adorable. I love you.” He said, pressing multiple kisses on Seongwu’s head.

 

 

The elder blushed, “Shut up.” He hissed. “But I love you too.” He mumbled.

 

 

They got off from the elevator and went to their apartment, and when they entered inside, the lights are all off and the only source of light inside is the lamp from the living room that Jihoon probably left for them.

 

 

“Minhyun probably knows we did something nasty.” Seongwu mumbled. Daniel laughed, “He can’t nag us because of it though–we all know he and Jaehwan are as nasty as us. He likes to be clean but when doing freaky stuffs he just–“ He  faked a shiver.

 

 

Seongwu snorted, “You’re right.” And then he’s leaning his whole weight on his boyfriend who gladly indulged him, “I’m too tired–take care of your hyung, asshole.” He mumbled.

 

 

Daniel chuckled again, reaching up to run his fingers through Seongwu’s (sweaty) hair. “Okay, okay, your highness.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing this since the day when seongwu Exposed™ daniel abt the secret of his abs (that one reebok fansign if i remember correctly,,,) and couldnt finish because of the Smut™ so i'm so fucking glad that i've managed to finish this exactly on daniel's birthday,,, sooo i hope u enjoyed my sad excuse of a fanfic <3333 heehee


End file.
